The New Kid
by SangheliosSwordmaster24117
Summary: A New student arrives at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters
1. Intro

The New Kid

**I do not own X-men evolution and I don't claim to. However the main character is mine so don't use him in anything without permission.**

Professor Xavier was currently using Cerebro looking for young mutants in distress. He located a fourteen year old girl in Florida and a seventeen year old boy in Alabama. Professor Xavier called Logan, Beast, Spyke, Scott, and Jean into his office to tell them about the new students. "I have received letters from two young mutants who are facing problems at home and would like to come here to escape it." the Professor said looking at the group. "The boy is on his way here and if he hasn't been delayed by anything he should be here in roughly three or four hours" the professor said. "I have a list of their powers the two possess that they know of." the professor said pulling up the list on the display screen. "the boy is very powerful he has such a wide range of abilities I don't know how he will fit in here." the professor said. "Spyke tell Kitty to take the new student on a tour when he gets here." the Professor said.

**3 hours later.**

Nicholas Bocephus Lafayette Hendrix stood outside the mansion's gates deciding whether he should buzz the gate or walk up and knock on the door. He chose the earlier and told why he was here. The gate opened and he was greeted at the door by girl probably the same age as him. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and her long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she was excited.

**Kitty's POV**

kitty looked out the window where she could see a tall broad shouldered figure standing at the gate. "That must be the new guy." she thought. "Hey kitty." an all too familiar German voice said. "Hey Kurt want to help me show the new guy around the place?" Kitty asked. "Sorry Kitty I cant I promised Forge I would help him with some new gadgets." Kurt responded. " Well stop by and say hi to him hes staying just down the hall from you." She said as she answered the door. She opened the door only to be met by 7 feet of Southern Country boy. "Hi I'm Kitty and Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She said allowing the large man inside. "I figure you would like to put your bags down so I will show you to your room." she said leading the way.

**Nick's POV**

He followed her down the hallway to his new room. He had to duck a little so he wouldn't hit his head. He unpacked his belongings quickly and asked Kitty if he could speak with the professor. She took him down a few more hallways and stopped at a pair of oak doors. Before he could knock heard the Professor tell him to come in. "Thank you for seeing me Professor and letting me stay here. The changes they are getting more and more drastic and they aren't finished yet." he said. "I understand completely two of the mutants here have the same problem." the Professor said. "You can remove your coat and hat Mr. Hendrix." "thank you Professor." Nick said removing his hat. Revealing his draconic muzzle, obsidian black horns, forest green scales, and black delta stripes. His three rows of spines had electricity arching between them. His tail was revealed as his coat came off. It was like Kurt's but was thick at the base and ended in an arrow shape. He had a pair of long bulging lines running down his back. His legs were like a dinosaur from Jurassic Park. His feet were splayed he had three toes and a dew claw on each.

**15 minutes later**

"Thank you professor I'll see you tomorrow in class." Nick said as he walked out the door. "thank you for your help Kitty but I need some rest can we continue this tour some other time." "sure I need some rest too we have a new student to pick up tomorrow in Florida." she said. "alright I'll see you around Kitty and thanks for your help." he said headed back to his room.

**1:00AM**

Nick awoke to alarms blaring in the mansion. He ran to the Professor's office. He ran in to find the Professor talking to several people including Kitty. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Sentinels are approaching the mansion." The Professor answered. "I'm helping." Nick said. "Sorry kid that ain't happening." a tall man with a slight Canadian accent said. Nick stood to his full height of eight feet four inches and said "I'm helping and you're gonna let me." "Who do you think you are bub trying to give orders like that?" The man said. "Logan that is enough Mr. Hendrix can help if he wants." the Professor said. "Just let me get my things." Nick left and was back in five minutes with two swords, eight bowie knives, two tomahawks and a massive war hammer in his hands. "lets go." he said as he walked out the front door just as the first sentinel stopped on the lawn. "Surrender now or you will be terminated." one said. "hows about NO." Nick answered as he charged the nearest sentinel. "lets see how you like the taste of my war hammer." he swung knocking the towering behemoth off balance and onto its side after a follow up hit. He pushed a small button near the head of the hammer causing a large scythe like blade to extend from the back of the head. He drove the blade through the leg like a hot knife through butter ripping out one of the major driving mechanisms rendering the leg useless. He walked up to the head and drove the hammer right between the eyes destroying it. He looked and saw five more cross onto the lawn. "lets go you scrap heaps." Nick said the sentinels fired multiple missiles towards him. The missiles screamed towards their intended target. Nick stood their waiting for the opportune moment. He jumped above the missiles as they detonated under him launching him towards one of the sentinels. He slammed his hammer into the head of the sentinel sending it crashing to the ground. He turned towards the advancing sentinels then everything went black.

Please comment this my first Fanfic and I don't know when I will type up the next chapter if you have ideas for further chapters leave them in the comments box.

I know it was short but I'm very busy and this is just a bit of an intro.

Until next time this is SangheliosSwordmaster24117 signing off.


	2. Movies and Gangs

**The New Kid Ch.2**

**I don't own X-men Evolution nor do i claim to however the main character is mine so dont use him in anything without my permission**

* * *

><p>Nick woke up in the med bay his head and back were killing him. "uuuuuggggghhhhhh" he groaned shaking his head to clear it. "where am I?" he thought. "Nick your awake I was worried you weren't going to wake up." Kitty yelled nearly tackling him off the bed in a flying hug. "Its good to see you too Kitty." he said returning the hug. "How long was I out?" he asked. "Just a couple of days nothing major." Kitty answered. "I was out for two weeks last time." he said. "This has happened before?" she asked. "Only once and it was before I transformed in to what you see now." he said. "Um Nick the day you passed out you mumbled something right as I got to you it was Romans 12:19 what does it say?" Kitty asked. "Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's Wrath, for it is written: "it is mine to avenge; I will repay." says the Lord." Nick said as he stood up. He winced as multiple joints popped relieving him of his stiff feeling "That's better." he said. He grabbed his things from the table next to the bed and looked at Kitty. "So hows about we finish that tour?" he asked. "OK" Kitty said.<p>

**3 Days Later**

Nick had finished unpacking the rest of his belongings and was sitting in the kitchen playing on his laptop when Kurt poked his head in the room.

"If it isn't the Reaper himself a mission has come up we got the rest of the day off." Kurt said. "I told you Kurt don't call me by my field name if were not on a mission." Nick said not looking up from his laptop. Nick sat there for about fifteen more minutes before getting up to go back to his room. He passed the living room and heard Kitty call him over. "Whats up?" he asked. "Some of us Students were thinking about going to the movies later tonight you interested?" she asked. "Sure let me get my stuff and we'll go." Nick answered. Nick walked back to his room and grabbed his cell, iPod, Two of his Bowie knives in case of trouble, his coat and hat, and last but not least his holoprojector watch. He sheathed the knives in the sleeves of his duster and walked back into the living room. He saw the students leaving in different vehicles. Nick got in with Kitty and they drove to the theater.

**2 Hours later**

Nick and Kitty walked out of the theater laughing. "I can't believe we almost didn't see that." she said still laughing like crazy. "I told you Jackass 3-D would be better than listening to a kid who hasn't hit puberty yet." he said laughing just as hard. The theater parking lot was full so they had to park in a parking garage down the street. They had just rounded the corner when five gangsters jumped out of an alley they had passed and surrounded them. "Give up your cash and jewelry and nobody gets hurt." one of them said holding baseball bat. "You're outnumbered man." another said holding a switchblade up. "You call that a knife?" Nick asked. "Yeah this is a knife and its gonna gut you if you don't fork over the goods." he said. "That's no knife, now these are knives." he said as he pulled out his Bowie knives. "Jesus those are knives they're f***in swords." one of them said. Nick spun and threw the knife at the gang member and pegged him to the wall by his hoodie two inches from his neck. "Anybody else wanna use foul language and the lord's name in the same sentence." Nick straightened back up and looked at the remaining gangsters. "You still sure about stealing from us or do you wanna split?" he asked. "let's get out of here." one of them said backpedaling towards the alley. Nick walked over to the pinned man and yanked out the knife allowing the unconscious man to fall to the ground. They continued walking to Kitty's car when Nick heard a commotion inside a pet store. "That better not be those same guys." he said. Sure enough three of the wanna-be gangsters were robbing the poor man inside. Nick kicked in the door and threw both knives pinning two of the crooks to the wall as the last one turned to see his fist. The owner grabbed some duct tape and zip ties to secure the unconscious men. Nick gave him his information in case the police needed to see him for questions. "Thank you sir thank you please any animal in the store as a token of my appreciation." he said. Nick not wanting to offend the man looked around and found a Blue Tree Monitor. "found my token." Nick said. "you have good taste my friend very very good taste would you like a bag for transport?" the man asked. Nick nodded. Nick walked out with his new pet a few minutes later and headed towards Kitty's car. "What's in the bag?" she asked. "You'll see." was his response. Nick let the monitor out in his room. "Well what do you think Cobalt?" he asked having come up with his name in the car. The monitor climbed on top of his dresser surveying the room. Nick left to let his new roommate explore. Nick decided to watch T.V. for a little while until the door bell rang. Nick answered the door to find two police officers standing in the doorway. "We are looking for a Nick Hendrix does he live here?" they asked. "Nicholas Bocephus Lafayette Hendrix at your service." he said. "We need you to come with us down the station to answer some questions." they said. "Sure no problem." Nick loaded up into the cruiser and rode with the officers down to the station. They showed Nick into an interview room where he sat across from the officers. "Well officers how can I be of assistance?" he asked. "well we have three men in a cell, a small amount of damage to a pet shop, and the owner gave us your name and address." the female cop said. "The three guys are a couple of wanna-be gangsters who attempted to mug me and my friend and who also attempted to rob said small pet shop. I left the owner my name and address so if you needed to ask me anything you could." Nick said. "How did you beat them twice?" the male cop asked. "Intimidation the first time and surprise the second." he answered. "What did you use for intimidation?" they asked. "Two large Bowie knives I keep on me at all times." he said as he pulled them out. "How did you acquire these?" the female cop asked. "I made them the blade is eleven and a half inches and the full knife length is sixteen and five eighths inches. The blade is steel with a thin coating of adamantium. The hilt is carbon fiber with leather wrappings." Nick said with a grin. The officers asked him a few more question and then took him back to the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter guys but its beena busy day so far and this is what i managed to get typed.<strong>

_**ROLL TIDE ROLL!**_


	3. New Stuff

**The New Kid Ch3**

**Explanations**

**I don't own X-men Evolution nor do I claim to. However, the main character is mine so no using without permission.**

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting at the kitchen table with Cobalt on his shoulder eating supper. He finished eating and walked towards the Professor's office. He walked in with Cobalt still perched on his shoulder. "Well whose this you brought with you Mr. Hendrix?" he asked. "He is the gift I received from the shop owner for stopping those gang members." he said scratching the three foot monitor's neck. "Well I believe the best thing to do is start at the beginning and work up to now." Nick said sitting down in one of the larger armchairs in the room.<p>

**30 minutes later**

"Thank you for your time professor." Nick said as he walked out of the Professor's office. "Now what to do with the rest of my day?" he asked himself. He wandered around the mansion for awhile before finding himself in front of the danger room. "Why not let me make sure there isn't anyone already using it." he thought. He entered the control room and saw Logan and Dr. McCoy putting students through training exercises. Giving them the occasional tip through the speaker system. "Logan, Dr. McCoy need an extra set of hands?" he asked. "Ah Nick I see you came to do some training." Dr. McCoy said. "Hey Sparky whatcha want?" Logan said not looking up from the window. "I was just walking around and figured i'd stop by and see who's doing what." he said ignoring Logan's nickname. He helped them for about thirty minutes until Kitty came in and told Nick she had left a package he received in his room. "Thanks Kitty when I'm done here I'll go check it out." he said. He returned his attention to his work assisting Dr. McCoy and Logan with the Training. Nick removed his coat and hat to work a bit more comfortably. "Nick are you okay?" Dr. McCoy asked. "I'm fine why do you ask?" he said. "Well for starters you have two large bulging lines going down your back." he said looking at the bulges. "Logan take over I'm taking Nick to the med bay to check out these bulges." Dr. McCoy said.

**5 minutes later.**

"Well Mr. Hendrix it would appear you have a pair of wings growing back here." Dr. McCoy said. Nick was surprised by this. "Is there any way to get them out right now?" Nick asked. "Yes but it will be painful." He said. Nick handed him one of his bowie knives. "Lets get these bad boys out." Nick said hunching his back so Dr. McCoy could get a good cut. The cut was long and painful. Blood was slowly running down his back. The first wing slowly fell out and in fifteen minutes enough blood was in it to experiment with its movements. The second was out in the fifteen minutes of Nick's experimentation. "Well lets see how big a wing span you've got." Dr. McCoy said leading him up to the roof. They went up to the roof and measured it to be twenty eight and a half feet from wingtip to wingtip. He looked and examined them they were a little bit lighter green than his body but if he stood with on in between him and the son it was blood red. He had three large claws at the apex of the wing. The apex had three main "supports" and another at the elbow pointing back. They folded in and the apex was even with his head the small claws that ended the "supports" reached his knees. "I wouldn't think about flying if I were you. Gliding maybe but full flight is a no for now until the wings strengthen and gain more muscle." Dr. McCoy said. "Thanks Dr. McCoy" Nick said shaking his hand. "I need to go check on that package and I'll be back helping you and Logan in the Danger Room." he said before gliding off the roof and back into the mansion. Nick walked into his room and opened the box to find two custom sized .50 cal revolvers, two holsters, and over six hundred rounds of ammunition. Only two words came out of his mouth "Holy S***."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long folks and for the extremely short chapters so far but I've been kinda busy the next chapter should be out sometime this week if I don't get bogged down with work. And to those of you wondering if I am going to keep going on this story the answer is yes.<strong>

**-SangheliosSwordmaster24117**


	4. Bustin Heads

**The New Kid Ch.4**

**Bustin Heads**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution but the main character is mine so no using without permission.**

**15 minutes after Ch.3 **

Nick arrived in the control room right as the group was leaving. Logan told him the danger room would be closed the rest of the day so Dr. McCoy and Forge could work on it. So Nick went to the roof and relaxed he was propped up against a AC unit with his duster off and his hat over his eyes. He was beginning to fall asleep when heard the door to the roof fling open and sobbing. Nick ,being kind of guy who didn't like to see folks down, went to see if he could help. He went towards where the sobbing was coming from and saw a young girl maybe thirteen or fourteen crying her heart out. "Whats wrong?" he asked the girl slightly startled by the big guy leaning next to her answered "None of the X-men like me." she told him. "Now that ain't true." His southern drawl slipping through. "Yes it is those two guys down there told me." she said pointing at two teenage guys. One was on the hefty side and wore overalls and had a mohawk the other wore dirty old clothes had a messy unwashed hairdo and was kinda squatted down on a low tree branch. Nick looked at the young girl and told her to wait here. Nick glided off the roof and slowly walked towards the two with his holoprojector turned on. "What do you want?" the guy on the branch asked. "I was just wonderin' if you two are the two hurtin girls feelings around here." Nick said as he slowly walked up to them. "None of your business." the guy with the mohawk said. "Actually it is now." he said. "That's it come here" the guy with the mohawk said. "yeah get him Blob beat his brains in." the guy on the branch said. Blob charged towards Nick like a rampaging bull. Nick dodged left and tripped the charging teen into a large oak tree "ARGH help me out here Toad." Blob yelled. Toad spit a wad of slime at Nick who ducked under it. Nick threw a right jab followed by a left hook knocking Toad of the branch. Blob grabbed Nick from behind and started squeezing him. Nick sent out an electric discharge stunning Blob long enough to slip out of his grasp and roundhouse kick him. This continued for a few more minutes before Nick threw Toad at Blob. "You two might want to leave before you learn why my codename is Reaper." Nick said holding the collapsed version of his hammer/scythe. "we ain't goin nowhere" Blob said wiping some blood from his mouth. Nick turned off the holoprojector "You still sure?" he asked. "Y-y-y-y-yes." toad stammered. The hammer minus the scythe extended out. "How about now?" he asked. The two just stood there. There soon was the sound of metal scraping as the scythe slowly extended from head of the hammer. The two high tailed it as fast as they could away from the institute. Nick went back to the girl and told her those two guys wouldn't be bothering her anymore. He took her back inside and had her meet some of his friends. She seemed to be a little unsure at first but soon was chatting and laughing with them. Nick sat and talked with some of the students he new then went to his room and fell asleep.

**12:27A.M.**

Nick was sleeping when Kurt practically broke the door down telling him to wake up. "D*** it Kurt I was in the middle of a very pleasant dream and you just ruined it." Nick said chucking his pillow knocking the blue furred teen off his feet. He quickly went to the living room in a robe and blue and black plaid lounging pants. "whats up?" he asked with a quick stretch hearing several joints pop. "a mission has come up that will require us to be away for awhile the X-men are going except for Dr. McCoy and the newest members. We wanted to know if you would like to go with us or go with Dr. McCoy?" the professor said. "I need to go with Dr. McCoy I don't want to risk my new wings becoming unusable." Nick said. "Well then have fun on the Camping trip." the professor said.

**This took a little bit longer than I expected so if you have any ideas Comment and we'll see what others think.**

**-SangheliosSwordmaster24117 signing off**


	5. Camping Gone Wrong

**Warning: the following chapter contains references of small animals being hunted/killed and used for food followed by slight profanity. Reader Discretion is advised.**

**I don't own X-men Evolution nor do I claim to**

**Please enjoy**

**Ch.5**

**2 Days after Ch4 11:45 AM**

Nick had just finished packing everything he was taking on the camping trip. The duffel bag he was taking was packed with several days worth of clothes, two of his knives, snacks, a flare gun with seven flares, his hammer, one revolver with two boxes of standard ammunition and one of non- lethal, a few flashlights of varying size, his sleeping bag, and several other misc camping items. He almost didn't pack the flashlights on account of outstanding night vision, but then remembered who all was with him and quickly packed them. The van would go carrying the students and luggage while Nick would fly overhead with a two way radio providing them with directions thanks to his wings becoming strong enough to allow him to fly long periods of time.

**45 minutes later**

Nick landed in the clearing with the van and helped unload the supplies. He pitched his tent and went hunting for firewood. He found several branches and bundled them together some rope from his pack. He hauled the bundle back and set it down near the fire pit. "Dr. McCoy what do have to eat for dinner?" Cannonball asked. "I believe I packed some canned food and snacks so lets see." Dr. McCoy said as he turned and walked toward the van. "Students I'm afraid I have some bad news. I appear to have left the food I had packed for the trip back at the mansion so the trip will have to be rescheduled." he said. "Not true Dr. McCoy I've packed a sufficient amount of snacks and can go get dinner." Nick said pulling several bags of potato chips and other various forms junk food from his duffel bag and setting it on a nearby picnic table. "Well whats for dinner then?" one of the students asked. "Whatever I find." Nick said before snapping his wings open and shooting up into the cool evening air.

**35 minutes later**

Nick returned with four plump rabbits and five medium sized fish. He sat at the fire cleaned the rabbits and started cooking. Several students looked at the meal debating amongst themselves whether to try it or not. Nick grabbed a plateful a sat down with his back resting against a tree. Slowly students grabbed plates and started eating. "I'm off to bed see you all in the morning."

**1:20 AM **

Nick awoke to find himself in a glass tube of some kind suspended in a blue liquid with multiple machines and what looked like lab technicians around running tests. The oxygen mask over his muzzle limited his view greatly so he only had a limited view of the room and his neck was secured by some form of brace. He could feel multiple IVs pumping fluids and drugs into his body. He couldn't hear anything either but he could not determine why. Suddenly lights began to flash and the lab technicians quickly left in a mad dash for the doorway. Nick slowly realizing his predicament started smashing his tail spade into the glass. The glass slowly began cracking the cracks spider webbing weakening the glass. Before he swung it one final time the side breaking through to sweep across the rest of the tank. He dropped to the floor he ripped the brace on his neck of and the oxygen mask from his face. He quickly severed the thick IV lines from his body the remaining pieces dangling from his back and limbs. He slowly made his way out the door and followed the exit signs. He continuously fell and stumbled from the drugs still in his body. He finally spotted the exit he slowly began to speed up moving from a slow walk to a near run. Using his wing hands to support himself with the walls he made it to the exit and burst outside into a thick jungle like environment. "Well this is just great just my kind of luck. First I get kidnapped from a camping trip, followed by experimentation from said kidnappers only to find their hideout is in the middle of the rain forest. Luck of the Irish my ass." he said to himself. Picking himself up from where he fell outside.

"Well well well it looks like my newest contestant is already here." a demented voice said.

"Who's there show yourself !" Nick yelled suddenly very much awake and no longer groggy.

"My name is unimportant but you can call me the Gamekeeper, and guess what I want to play a game." the voice said. "A little game I like to call "Try not to die" enjoy."

On that note Nick watched as a section of the forest floor opened followed by a very loud chittering and hissing. Nick could only stare as a very large centipede like creature came out of the hole. The creature turned and faced him staring into him with four large green eyes. Its large tree thick green and brown body slowly moving out from the hole. The creature's mandibles spread wide as it struck at Nick who quickly jumped out of the way. The creature picked its head up out of the ground staring down Nick and struck again. Nick dodged again however the creature threw its head up and caught Nick in the chin making him fly through the air into a tree. Nick slowly lifted himself up only to be encircled by the centipede. The centipede quickly began constricting causing Nick to begin loosing consciousness.

"I hope this works." Nick thought. He slowly started amping up the electrical cells in his back putting more and more energy through the cells and before the black spots could cloud his vision he released the charge through the spines down his back. The electricity sparking through the air burning the centipedes body parts off who was screeching and writhing in pain before it finally fell to the ground and ceased to move. Nick slowly crawling back to his feet and gasping for breath. "Oh crap that hurt. Note to self never fight against a giant mutant centipede again." He said to himself. "Well lets see if this is fully enclosed." Nick said as he leapt into the and pumped his wings up into the sky and sure enough Nick rammed headfirst into the ceiling of the enclosure. "Well great." he thought to himself.

"Before you try to escape again take a look at the view outside." the Gamekeeper said as he changed the view to the outside feed. Nick looked on in horror as he saw the outside view change to that of the undersea canyon the arena was stationed in.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Nick thought to himself

**Thank you for reading. Sorry this one took so long but im just about to start college and this past senior year was extremely hectic.**

**This is SangheliosSwordmaster024117 signing off**


End file.
